gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Haris Pilton
Character Haris Pilton Also known as: * HP Status: Alive Date of Birth: February 17th, 1981 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Naomie Leiber * Other Celebrities Enemies: * The Paparazzi Job: * Socialite * Business Woman * Model * Singer Handle: @HarisPilton Creation Date: April 2015 Haris Pilton is a registered character. She was created in April of 2015. Biography Haris Whitley Pilton (born February 17, 1981) is an American television personality, socialite, business woman, model, and singer. She is the great-granddaughter of Christopher Pilton, the founder of Pilton Hotels. Born in Liberty City and raised there and in Rockford Hills, San Andreas, Pilton began her modeling career as a teenager when she signed with LC-based modeling development agency Cleethorpes Model Management. Her lifestyle and rumored short-lived relationships made her a feature of entertainment news and tabloid magazines, and Pilton was proclaimed "Liberty City's leading It girl" in 2001. In 2003, a sex tape with Pilton and her then-boyfriend Rob Solomon, later released as TwoNight in Haris, was leaked to the public. Released only three weeks before the premiere of the reality television series The Simpleton Life, in which she starred alongside her long-time friend Ricole Nichie, the sex tape became a media sensation. In 2004, Pilton released her book Malfunctions of an Heiress, which became a Liberty Tree Best Seller. She later played a supporting role in the horror film Haus of Sex. In 2005, Pilton signed to Richards Majestic Records as a singer and began working with producer Hugh Harrison on a pop album. Her debut single "Stars Are Deaf" was released worldwide in June 2006 and quickly became an instant hit around the world including #1 in Scotland. In the United States, it was amongst the highest debuting singles in the U.S. in 2006, entering the Hot 100 at number 18 due to strong digital sales and was played on more than 125 pop stations in the U.S. alone in 2006-2007. The self-titled album, Haris, was released worldwide on August 22, 2006. The album reached number six on the Hot 200 Albums, and has since sold over 600,000 copies worldwide. Pilton returned to reality television in 2008 with My New BFF and its two spin-offs: British Best Friend (2009) and Dubai BFF (2009), and again in 2011 with CNT series The World According to Haris. In 2012 she announced her DJ career and made her debut at the São Paulo Pop Music Festival. Although her performance was criticized, she became one of the highest-paid celebrity DJs, holding club residencies all over the world. That same year, she also returned to music, signing a record deal with Madd Doog's label Blastin' Fools Records. From October 2013 to May 2015, three singles from her upcoming second album were released. "High Off Your Love" eventually peaked at number three on the US Dance Club Songs chart. In early 2016, Pilton left the label and signed to Teardrop Records, but new music was not released. Instead, the label helped Pilton promote her 20th fragrance called Gold Rush with a successful world tour. Pilton has also done doing TV appearances to promote the scent. It was followed by Gold Rush Man, Can Can Bling, Rosé Rush and Platinum Rush (to be released in June 2018). She was a resident DJ at Amnesia nightclub in Ibiza and hosted a weekly foam party from 2013 to 2017. She has announced a new DJ residency in Ibiza in a new nightclub, but, as of May 2018, it hasn't been announced yet. She became engaged to model and actor Chris Zylka in January 2018. A month later, her record label HairstreaK Records was launched in association with fellow socialite Katie Castalanta and a month later Pilton released her first single under HairstreaK called "You Need Me", which was written by Pilton for her husband-to-be. In May 2018, the track's official remix was released on fruitTunes and Songify. Personality Haris is a stereotype of most wealthy women approaching, or passing, their thirties, being somewhat materialistic and highly involved in social media FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__